Angelic Beasts
by TwinzLover
Summary: AU. Two angels meet two devils. What kind of devils are these beauties? Will the angels be able to defeat the demons, or will there hearts succumb? I kinda suck at summaries, but I rock at stories. Just know that this is a RikuxDaiske and RisaxSatoshi.
1. Dreams

**I'm editing my stories sense I wrote most of them when I was like 12 or 13**.

_**Chapter one Dreams**_

* * *

_He was in a very bad place. Burnt trees littered the cracked ground. The whole earth was washed over by the red glow of the setting sun. _

"_Where am I, what is this place?" The sun was steadily falling. 6, 5, 4.… "I got to go, got to get out of here." …1, 0._

_The sun was gone and only night remained. No stars, just red and black clouds everywhere. _

"_Hello?" What was that noise? "Hello? Is any one there..there..ther..th..re." His voice seemed to echo across the earth. He was startled by a feminine chuckle that broke out in the dark. _

_"He doesn't know what's going on Risa." A lovely voice spoke from some where he could not see. _

_"It would seem so Riku." A giggle escaped the second voice. The voices sounded close. He turned around in circles looking for the sources, but found nothing. _

_"Who are you, where is this place?" _

_"We are demons. This is a domain of sorts, our master made it for us, there is no sun in this place, only a glow of light."_

_"We don't like the sun do we Riku?"_

_"No Risa, we hate the sun, but it is mutual, the sun hates us too." She laughed a full, humor filled, laugh like she thought it was the funniest thing in the world, which, judging by the look of the place it probably was._

_He looked around once more. Then he saw them. Two figures walked slowly toward him. They were of equal height about 5' 7" he thought. They had the same face, but there hair was different. The one on the right had a soft milk chocolate hair that went to her waist. The one to the left had a reddish brown hair that looked like it might reach just passed her shoulders. They walked slowly toward him, their heads held high as they stared at him with humor and boredom in there brown piercing eyes. _

_"If there's no sun, then what was that light going down?" He asked, as frightened as he was of these demons, he was ever curious._

_"That is an illusion that we have created as a symbol of the dangers ahead." It was the one with short hair._

_"What danger? Why am I here!" He was mad now. He didn't want to be in a strange world, let alone one with danger.  
_

_"Don't talk to us in that manner!" The brown haired girl fumed _

_"You are here," The red haired girl said, looking annoyed at the other girl and him. "Because we are warning you. You may be in danger, and we are going to help, so don't sass us. We are doing this with our own time because we want to, this is a favor." She poked him in the chest. He realized she was very close. He looked at what she was wearing, which wasn't much. She had on tight leather pants with a line of holes up the sides. They went into a pair of long black boots that went to mid calf. Her shirt was red and looked like silk, it was cut short, and hugged her body. Her hair had gray and black ribbons in the back that kept it up. Her big brown eyes had thick black eyeliner on them, but her lids were bare. Her lips were a soft red, but he couldn't tell if it was makeup. Her lips looked soft, like raspberries, he thought. And just like raspberries, he wanted to devour them, to taste the sweetness, to feel the softness on his lips._

_But before his mind could even think of moving to kiss them, the other girl started talking. "Well it's more of a proposal. We also need your help, Angel boy." He cocked his head in confusion unable to understand what she was thinking, he looked at the brown haired beauty. She was also wearing black boots, but unlike the other girl, they went to just above her knees, and had a thin heal. Her mini skirt was red leather that barley covered her ass, but it did the job. Her shirt was tight fitting, but unlike the reddish haired girl, it was long and ended a little after her skirt began. Her long hair had nothing in it but simply draped over her shoulders in a graceful manner and rolled over her breasts which were a fair size. Her brown eyes matched her companions, but they had a light shade of red and silver sparkles over them. Her lips where more like cherry's than raspberries, they were a color of deep red._

_"What do you need me for? What is the danger?" He was in a spasm of emotions. Confusion as to what was going on, worried about the 'danger', angry about being confused, and least pleasant of all, attraction._

_"We need you to get to earth, to get out of here, without getting hurt by that which we hate." The brown haired girl made a disgusted face like she had smelled something gross._

_"What kind of demons are you two?" The question had been in his mind for a while after he realized they weren't like the demons he had seen before, they were beautiful and sexy. Usually, the demons he saw, where ugly and gruesome._

_"Vampires!" They said together showing there teeth, and quickly lifting him in the air by the neck..._

He awoke covered in sweat, and strangled by his blanket. He was panting heavily.

"Daisuke, what's going on? I heard you scream, is there some one here?" Daisuke's brother Satoshi was looking around the room for something, or someone.

"No, just a weird dream. Come on though, we're gonna be late for school."

* * *

**What do you think, you like, yes, no? Tell me! Love DR**


	2. Of Battles and Conversations

**Hello! I would just like to say thanks to my reviewer FlareKnight I appreciate your opinion! And I dedicate this chapter to you!**

_**Chapter 2: Of Battles and Conversations**_

* * *

The walk to school, wasn't very long, but the Niwa's hated it all the same. It wasn't that the walk wasn't pleasant, it was just, well…

"Oi Niwas! We challenge you to a dual!"

"Again Hiwatari? Haven't we beaten you enough already?" Satoshi answered with a smirk. It really humored him how stupid that guy could be. "You've been doing this everyday for 2 years straight! Don't you ever give up?" Daisuke sighed, he was really getting tired of fighting the Hiwataris. After you win the first ten times it wasn't as fun... When its obvious who's going to win, it gets boring.

"We will fight 'till we win!" The older of the Hiwataris' voice was loud and proud, and was just asking for fight.

"Ugh, I can't do this for the rest of my life!" Daisuke groaned. "Can we end this quickly today Satoshi. I'm really not in the mood for this." He looked a little sluggish and annoyed, slouched over a bit due to the lack of sleep the night before.

"Yosh." Satoshi turned to the Hiwatari brothers and smiled. "My brother here, didn't get enough sleep last night, so you will only be fighting me today!"

"Probably too tired from beating his meat." The younger of the Hiwataris whispered to the older.

"BAHAHAHAHA! Too funny little bro, too funny!"

Unfortunately for them, Daisuke heard the comment. He glared at them balling his hands into fists by his sides. He was not in the mood at all. "What was that?"

"Oh, I was just talking to my brother here about how you were tired from jerking off all night, since you definitely aren't getting any!" The younger jeered.

"I gave you a chance to deny your words, but now it seems I will have to beat the lesson into your fat head. Don't run your mouth to someone who can kick your sorry ass!" He looked at them, a humorless smile spread across his lips. "Satoshi?"

"Ah?"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up in 7 minutes."

"Alright, but hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"Hai." He turned back to a pair of what appeared to be two trembling teenage boys, but what could be more appropriately described as two deer in headlights about to be hit. Hard. "As for you two, I think I'll beat you both right…" He ran towards the closest of the two, which turned out to be the older one, Krad. He jumped in the air and hammer kicked him on the left shoulder. "..NOW!"

The boy called Krad who stood strong, faltered. Daisuke brought his other foot up, pushing off, landing, before swiftly turning in a kick to Krad's stomach. The Hiwatari boy coughed as he slowly went down. "*Cough* Kei," The younger of the two looked at his brother. "Kick his ass." And with that, he fully collapsed in on himself.

"Try Kei." Daisuke said with a laugh that brought chills to poor Kei. "Just try."

He was at Kei's side in a flash. "It's your own fault this happened." CRACK. Kei bent over holding his now broken nose. "Take your brother, and go to the hospital."

A nasally "OK." was the only reply.

"Oi Satoshi wait for me!" Daisuke yelled to his brother.

Although they looked a lot different, the two Niwa brothers were actually twins. They were the same in height and weight, more or less. Satoshi had their mothers straight hair, with the color of their grandmother's blue hair. He had the small almond shaped eyes of their father, that were the color of clear shallow water. Where as Daiske had the spiky hair the Niwa's were famous for, and it was the color of their grandfather's dark red hair. His eyes were always big, and wide with excitement and joy like his mother's, and were the color of hardened maple candy.

"Hurry up Dai, we're gonna be late if we don't get a move on."

"Hai, hai, I'm coming!" Once they were next to each other they began to walk a bit faster.

"So what was the screaming this morning?" Satoshi didn't look at Daiske as he spoke, but his voice had a bit of hidden concern.

"Huh? Oh, I had a really weird dream last night. It all seemed so real!"

"What was it about?" He didn't sound very interested, but Dai could tell he was. Satoshi was only ten minutes older, but he treated Daisuke like he was ten years older. Always trying to protect him, and what not. "I was in a really scary world, it was like a place of death, yet if I think about it, it was also some what peaceful. I know that makes no sense, but it's true."

"So this weird place made you scream? Geez you're weaker then I thought, pussy." He scoffed and then grinned at Daisuke's angry face.

"There were also two strange girls. They were really gorgeous, and sexy, but they were really scary too.."

"Sounds like any gorgeous, sexy girl I've ever met." Satoshi smirked.

"No! These to were different, they were demons." He replied thoughtfully.

"Demons?"

"Yes, they said they hated the sun, so they needed to live in that place." He shuddered. "They called themselves Riku and Risa. They said they needed my help, and I needed theirs."

"What weird girls, don't they know that you're not very helpful?"

"They also called themselves Vampires." Satoshi froze suddenly.

"Nani? What's wrong? Dijoubu?"

"Let's just forget it, it was just a dream after all, no? Besides, class starts in 4 minutes, we better hurry."

"Uh, hai, let's go!"

With that they both took off at top speed in the direction of the school.

* * *

**Well, well? What do you think? You like it? You don't like it? Tell me tell me! This is the only story I've gotten a review on, but more people read my other stories. Tell me why do you think that is? Oh by the way, I do not own D N Angel sadly enough. But I do own this story and it's plot and everything! So if I find a story like this one, I will be very upset, and completely flattered, but mostly upset! Review Review Review!**


	3. Author's Note

chapter 3

Authors Note

Thank you to all my reviewers! And to one reviewer in particular, crazy psychopath with an axe. I was just wondering, are you really a psychopath with an axe? cuz I'm really scared to update in case you don't like the chap so please help me out here and tell me you're not a killer! I am so scared!

(New author's side note: I totally was scared, but no one wrote me back =( also he never reviewed again =( did he scare me then quit?! double burn)


	4. People, People, People!

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new reviewer nacho1sgood! I am so happy to be getting reviews! It has been my dream to get one!! Thank you to those who reviewed, or will review in the future (I say future, because no one can keep up with my brain! I update so much because it all just comes to me!) I will always reply to your reviews with a squeal and a thank you! But don't worry; I'm not like those assholes, who demand reviews to continue! I hate that. Cuz sometimes someone didn't review in time, and then they get punished by reading 9 chapters and don't get an ending! I also got 2 anonymous reviews, in the process of writing this chapter. I would like to say thank you; I appreciate your support! Also, I will no longer accept anonymous reviews, because I can't thank you personally, and I really don't like that =)**

**p.s. the teacher's name is pronounced like: Ron-kai ok?  
**

Chapter 3: People, People, People!

They got to school three minutes earlier than planned. "You must have a new record of kicking those pussies asses." Satoshi said nonchalantly.

"Musbee" slurred Dai tiredly.

"You gotta wake up soon, class starts in ten minutes, and Ms. Tits, is gonna be pissed if she thinks you're staring at her boobs." (A/N: she would think that because he would be looking lower trying to keep his eyes open.)

"_Ms. Ranki_, isn't gonna think that, 'cause I have the ultimate wake up machine." He said glumly.

"DAISKE!!!! COME SIT NEXT TO ME!!"

"Hio?" asked Satoshi.

"*Sigh* Hio."

Hio Mio was an exchange student from America. The moment she saw Daiske, she wouldn't leave him alone. She was head over heals in love with him.

"Ohio, Hio-san," grumbled Dai.

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan! I got you a present!"

"Another one Hio? You shouldn't spend your money on me." He was really nice to her, he was nice to everyone, so he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Dai-chan! You're so sweet!" Unfortunately, this only made her want him more. "Really, I want to buy you things!" She closed her eyes beamed, and then giggled. "Look, I got us a pair of pendants! We're supposed to put them on together, and then you put yours into my mine! Kinda reminds you of something doesn't it?" She gave a flirty smile, and a wink, to a blushing Daisuke.

"Um, *clears throat* I uh... Erm, I"

Satoshi stepped in between the two. "He doesn't want it."

"Satoshi!! Don't be so rude!" shot out Daisuke.

"What? It's true; you hate it when she gets you things. We're twins I can sense it." He looked at Hio while saying the last part. He knew, that she would know that it meant that he was closer, so he was right.

"Um, I'll see you later Daisuke-san." She walked with her head held high, but as soon as she was at the door, she ran out.

"Look what you did! You made her cry!" yelled Daisuke.

"It's not my fault, she's just to attached to you."

"I'll kill you later. Hio! Choto mate!" He ran out of the classroom after her.

Satoshi shrugged watching his brother run out the door. "That guy, he's way to soft. Geez."

X

"Oi, Hio! Choto! I'm sorry for what my brother said." She stopped, and turned to him. Her face was tear stained, but she wore a sad smile nonetheless.

"It's true though, isn't it? You don't like me, and you get annoyed by my gifts." She looked sadly at the ground. And yet, there was a hint of longing in her eyes as she looked at the floor as if it would make her feel better to just lie down on there, and forget.

"N-no, that's not true. I love your gifts, why don't you show me the one that you just got!" he looked at her enthusiastically.

She smiled at him. "You don't need to try to make an effort Daisuke, it's ok, really." But he knew it was a lie. It was like when you know you disappointed someone, and you ask them if there's anything you can do to make it up, and they say 'no, no it's ok, really I'm fine,' but you know they are super bummed.

"Really, Dai, we're gonna be late for class, let's go." She took his hand, and led him to the classroom, just before Ms. Ranki made her usual dramatic entrance.

"Mina, today I am very, very happy!" She said. She burst into the door, skipping a bit, and doing twirls, much to the liking of most of the males in the class.

"I am happy, because even though I have to work here with you students, who are either staring at my tits, in the boys cases, or being jealous that all the boys are staring at my tits, not yours, even though you bought that new push up bra, in the girls cases…." She said all of this with a genuine smile on her face. The thing about Ms. Ranki, is that she makes others uncomfortable without knowing so. No one really knows why, but she does. She will say what ever is in her head. "I am getting a huge raise in my pay check!" They all smiled, and congratulations went around.

"Now, the reason I am getting this raise is because all my teacher's reviews, from you, and all your parents, were super positive! So to thank you all, we are going to get ice cream, and go to the beach!" Cheers all around.

X

The beach wasn't really all that, well, "beachy". It was the ocean, but it was mostly a wall, then dirt, then rocks, then the ocean. So they pretty much got ice cream, then played, and socialized.

"Oh! Dia-chan, there's a cute girl waiting for you to sit with her~!" said Ms. Ranki in a singsong voice.

"Huh? Oh no, Hio-san is angry with me." He said with a blush.

"Baka! She wants you to go over there, and say something sweet! Geez, you boys are so slow!" Again, making people uncomfortable with her relationship talk to the students.

"Go! Go!" She gave him a rather rough shove, that he knew she meant to be encouraging.

"Agh, arigato sensei!" She gave him a big thumbs up.

He walked over to her somewhat hesitantly. "H-Hio-chan?"

"Oh Daisuke!" She said, but as hard as she tried, he could tell she didn't have her usual energy about her.

"Can I s-sit here?"

"Huh? Oh hai, I can move."

"Um, no, I mean, that is, can I sit with you?"

"Oh." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink in surprise. "O-of course!"

"Arigato." He said, that cute boyish grin on his face. She instantly turned pinker in response.

"Ah Hio?"

"Ha-hai?"

"About what my brother said-"

"Don't worry Daisuke-kun," She had a sad smile on her face. "I've kinda always known, I just maybe hoped..."

"I-I'm really sorry Hio, demo I'm sure you'll find someone else, someone better for you than me." She looked up at him with those big sad eyes. "Really?"

"Of course! I mean... you like me now, but there are a bunch of guys here who like you!"

"Honto?" She looked at him in suspicious disbelief.

"Hai! Like Saehara Takeshi!"

"Takeshi-kun does?"

"For sure! He has liked you since you got here!"

"I never knew!"

Mentally Daisuke sweat dropped and looked kinda annoyed at her obliviousness, but on the outside he smiled and chuckled lightly.

_Mean while, somewhere else by the area._

"You know _, _I have always respected you, not just as a teacher, but as a person._" _Said Satoshi.

_"_Kiss ass, I know_ you're _the one who started the nick name _Ms. Tits_, you should act more like your brother, he's sweet. _Maybe _if you were sweet I'd actually_ think _about flirting back, and bending over just a tad more than necessary_."_ Chided Ms. Ranki.

Satoshi sweat dropped, and then fell over off the fountain. He got back up for a second, only to see her bending over, to see if he was okay, licking the vanilla ice cream off her spoon, with little drops of water on her, before he went back down with a nose bleed.

"Hmm," She smirked with satisfaction, "That ought to teach you that woman are more clever, and way hotter, than you will ever be able to handle." She said, completely missing the point, the point being students shouldn't hit on teachers.

_**Well, first let me say sorry for taking so long, any of the fans that stayed loyal get free cookies, and pie ('cause I lurv pie!) Second I would like to ask for reviews please! I understand that there aren't many people that read DN Angel fanfiction, so I am only asking for 3 reviews (not mandatory, I will still update without, I just really want them!) I strongly hope one of them is from psycho killer with an ax, telling me he loves it, so he won't kill me!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**LGE**_

_**P.s. Special thanks to my editor/poster Bitter_Candy_Sweet!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I understand that it has been a long ass time since I updated, so I am giving a treat to those of you who are still loyal fans: If you review to tell me you're not too mad, I will dedicate the next chaps to you!**

Chapter:4

The day was short and soon the brothers found themselves at home; each in his own room. The twins used to share a room till they were around ten, and then the... *cough* erm... hormones started to kick in. They now had separate rooms, which were usually a good thing, but at times it was kind of frustrating. Like now for instance,

Dai sat at his desk doing his homework, when he felt a sharp pain in his temples. His hand flew to his head as colors started to swirl and the pain intensified. He fell out of his chair, crumpling to the ground in pain. He let out a small whimper. His eyes began to see frightening flashes of color and, every so often, scenery.

He stayed on the ground in pain for what seemed like days, before finally he felt an over whelming sense of peace.

He stood up and looked around. As far as he could tell there wasn't anything particularly interesting, just a lot of black, and a moon and stars. He began to wonder what was going on when a figure came out of no where, visible in the moonlight.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

The figure let out a chuckle.

"No," It said. "Just somewhere new."

"What is this place?" He looked around then back at the figure.

"It has no name, it simply exists."

"Well, how did I get here? _Why_ am I here for that matter?" He said a bit put off.

"All will be answered in due time young one, for now, observe your surroundings." And with that the figure vanished again, leaving not a trace of its existence.

"Wait!" he yelled after the shadow. "Don't leave me here! How do I get home?! Help! Please." The last word was but a whisper, as he realized his efforts were in vain.

At a complete loss of what to do he began to wonder about. He still couldn't see anything, so he felt around with his hands and feet, finding nothing but a few branches and rocks. He finally saw a shimmer in the distance, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he finally arrived, he saw that the shimmer was a pond.

_What is this? The only source of light I've found, and it's just a reflection of the moon?_ He thought with a look that said 'This place is fucked!'

"LET ME OUT!" He screamed. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"LET ME OUT!" He heard. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

He turned to look for the source of the voice, and was met with his reflection.

"It...echoes?" He asked aloud.

"Yes." He turned to see the girl from his dream. The one called Riku.

"Ahh!"

"Something wrong?" She asked with a confused look. "Never seen a hot girl before?"

"No, it-it's not that. You just...startled me is all." He said with a slight scoff.

"Well, sorry" She said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't usually act like this, I'm just...frustrated!" He pulled at his hair in anger. "Can, can you get me out of here? Please?" He asked solemnly

"Look, the truth is I don't know how to get you out, I don't even know why you're here." She said truthfully with a shrug.

"So, you can't help me?" He asked matter a fact-ly.

"Nope. But I can keep you company." She suggested.

"Look, if you can't help me, just leave." He said as he turned and began to walk into the darkness.

"Hey no need to be rude! I was just trying to help geez." She called after him. "Ungrateful bastard." She mumbled to her self.

Dai walked deeper and deeper into the darkness, regretting every step he took that took him further from the lake; the only source of comfort he had.

He walked on for what felt like hours before he saw the light. He ran so fast even the darkness seemed to blur.

When he finally reached the source of the light he found the same pond as before.

He screamed in rage.

_This place is just one giant circular trap!_ He thought with anger. It seemed he would never make it out of here.

He looked into the waters of the pond to see the reflection of the moon, full and bright even on the water.

He sighed. He was stuck, and he knew it. Well, it was more of him _not_ knowing the way out.

He continued to stare into the pond, hypnotized by it's beauty; his eyes drawn to the brightest source of light in the dark place with no name.

As he watched, he could make out the faintest of colors in the reflection of the moon. He saw them move for a second, before they would vanish. Curious as to what the colors were, he reached his hand toward the water. Slowly his fingers brushed the water.

The moment his fingers touched the water he felt a pull in the pit of his stomach. He then realized he was being physically pulled into the water. His first thought was panic as he realized his body was going under. The second, was that his body was beginning to form into what could only be described as colored paint draining into a sink. He saw as his body began to take this form.

He cried out in panic and despair, before he felt the comfort of someone else touching him; if someone could grab him, then he must not be liquid!

He barley had time to comprehend the thought when he was pulled forcefully from the water. He turned ready to thank his savior, but when he turned, he was at a loss for words.

"Well, are you gonna thank me or not?"

"How did you get here!"

"Questions later, first let's get out of here."

"You know the way out?! How many times have you been here!?"

"Questions later I said, geez!"

"But, but..."

"Geez little bro, you are quite the moron right now." Dai looked up to see his brother grinning down at him.

**Well? Opinions!? Too short I know, then next will be longer I promise! Special thanks to those who reviewed my last chaps! Once again read and review!**


	6. Surpirses Never End When You're a Niwa!

**Oh my Goddess! I have gotten so many reviews! Thank you all so much!! I nearly cried reading them all! Special shout out to: Nachos1 for sticking with me since the beginning. Shinigami Satu, for reviewing almost every chapter, and encouraging me to keep at it! And lastly, to Amacon, for the nicest review I have ever gotten on any of my stories!! You all rock my face, so this is for you!!**

Surprises Never End, When You're a Niwa.

"H-how, why? Wait. What the fuck?!" Daisuke stared his brother in the eye, the look on his face completely dumbstruck and crestfallen.

"I said, questions later, now get up off the ground, and we'll get out of here."

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that, we gotta get a move on!"

"Okay, but this isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

"I figured as much." Satoshi replied with an eye role.

The brother walked in silence from then on. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours, in what seemed like circles, until they came to a cave.

"Okay, this was so not here before!" Dai spoke with agitation.

"Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that." Satoshi said, with little interest. "Baka, never gets directions." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Soka? Was I trying to keep it a secret." He said while looking questioningly at the sky. "Ie, I'm pretty sure everyone already knew that." He said with a sure nod. "Anyway, we're here, so stop pouting. He said, before Dai had a chance to say something more on the subject.

"We have to go in that? Are you sure that's safe?" Daisuke asked, his anger forgotten, replaced by fear, and timidness.

"Hahaha!" Satoshi let out a laugh. "Of course I don't!" He said, with so much confidence and happiness, Daisuke had to make a sweat drop so big it also knocked him over. "What I do know, is that it's the only way out that I know of, so I'm taking my chances. You coming?" He said as he walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"H-hai!" Dai said running after him.

They walked in the empty, seemingly endless, cave, (or what could now be described as a tunnel), forever, no one talking, just the sounds of their feet hitting the tunnel floor. This persisted until Satoshi finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, for, you know, not explaining, or not being supportive, or something." He said looking away from Dai, a bored look on his face. He chose to look at the ceiling ahead instead.

Daisuke knew his twin well enough to know he hated apologizing, and everything emotion related, besides excited, horny, and adventuress of course. So in response he just said: "It's fine, explain later or whatever." As nonchalant as Satoshi had been.

That was the only conversation to be held in the tunnel. It wasn't until they could see light coming from across the tunnel, that the pair began to laugh. They laughed as they ran. They weren't really racing, but it felt that way whenever they ran together. The light drew closer with every step, and Daisuke could feel warmth that he hadn't realized had been lacking. They reached the end, and both brothers were over whelmed with the sense of safety.

As they reappeared, Daisuke realized they were at a fountain. Not just any fountain either, but the one from the beach earlier!

"What are we doing here?" Daisuke said turning to his brother.

"Well, the thing is, that if you can't get the other dimension at the snap of your fingers, then this fountain provides a tunnel, albeit an unsteady one, to that dimension. I've known about it for a few weeks..." Satoshi trailed off and looked away.

"So this morning, when I told you about my dream," Daisuke's eyes widened as the gears began to turn in his head.

"I started having the dreams about a month, but things were only recently ex-"

"That's enough Satoshi." A kind, but firm voice said from behind. Satoshi whipped his head around.

"What? You said once he had the dreams we could talk about it, he deserves to know!" Satoshi said angrily.

"Dad? What the hell is going on!?" Daisuke looked from one relative to the other repeatedly, waiting for one of them to answer. When neither did, he looked pleadingly at Satoshi, who looked down ashamed and guilty.

"It's just not your time son." Kosuke said sadly.

"It is!" Daisuke shouted. "I just came from a place I've only ever seen in my dreams! I met the girl from my dreams there! I, I almost got sucked into a lake!" Daisuke's voice sounded more and more defeated with each word. "Let me help." He said weakly. "I know I can!" He said with more strength than he had ever spoken with.

"Dad, I was just there with him! He's ready, I know he is! We're twins for Kami-sama's sake!" Satoshi came to stand by his brother. He put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder and nodded his head firmly.

"Twins or not, you are different! You barely even look like twins! Your finger prints aren't the only difference! Daisuke you are not ready, and that is final!" He turned to Satoshi. "Satoshi get away from him so I can erase his memory." Satoshi's eyes widened.

"D-dad! You, you can't be serious!"

"I am." Kosuke spoke sadly.

"W-well, I'm not gonna let you!" Satoshi said regaining some of his composure. "If his memory is erased, then I wish for the same fate! Even if we weren't twins, we're still friends, and brothers!" He said decisively.

"That is not the way things work." Kosuke replied firmly.

"Satoshi." Daisuke said softly. Satoshi looked at him. "If one day I will be ready, then its better that I wait. You go on pretending, one day I will know whatever it is I'm supposed to." He said sadly.

"Dai! You can't be serious!"

"I am." He said strongly looking at his father, who looked impressed, but sad.

"Alright." Kosuke said, and he began casting his spell.

_Meanwhile...._

"Mommy!" a little boy said excitedly pulling on his mothers skirt.

"What is it dear?" The mother replied with a smile.

"A huge white light just burst from the ground by the fountain! I saw it!" He said happily.

"Oh no honey, that came from the sky, it must have been lightning, let's get going home."

"No way, it came from the ground!" He said with a pout.

"Okay, Hinta." the mother said with a shake of her head, but she was smiling.

_Next day_

"Satoshi!" Dai cried. "Get out of bed! We have school you lazy ass!"

"I'm up!" Satoshi grumbled. "Teme needs to be quieter." He said under his breath.

Dai came into his view, and Satoshi's stomach sank. He looked at Dai's shirtless body, and saw the scar. The proof that his father had erased Dai's memory of last night. It was just a faint outline, but it was there all the same. Just above Daisuke's left hip, there was a small symbol that looked like a feather; it was a symbol of the Niwa Magic.

**Dun dun dun!!! Haha, what do you think? Like? Yes? No?....Yes? Well, either way leave a comment! Reviews make me happy! And while I do not demand them, they do inspire me =) I got lots of reviews on my Naruto story.... Are you guys gonna take that? Are you gonna let the Nauto fans get more chapters than you just 'cause they left me 7 reviews on 3 chapters?! No! You are gonna at least butcher me for not updating! So come on, its like right down there!**


	7. Surprises Surprises AH!

**Soooo sorry for not updating! I know this is gonna sound horrid, but I sorta forgot I had written this... I mean, I know it's my story, but I forgot I hadn't started a new chapter! I've been working on my Naruto fics, in honor of, well, * sob, * a horrible thing that happened that made me cry! It was, it was just horribly sad! So in honor of his passing * breaks down * I have been working on them. And my One Piece, just because some people's messaged me about updating, and all I could think was, " I send those messages to people I'm disappointed in!" Obviously I was crushed. But grateful that someone cared * cough. ***

**_Chapter 7: Sneaking Around._**

* * *

Sneak sneak sneak.

Walking stealthily through the trees, Dai watched the two maidens bathing. It was strange. He could see them, all their sultry looks, all their evil grins and smirks, and even as he saw this, as they bathed, he noticed their innocence and joy, as they relaxed in the cool bay.

He was surprised to find himself in this place again, especially considering _where _he had appeared.

He had gone to bed right after dinner that night, hopes of new discoveries in _that_ place flouting through his head.

The moment his head had hit the pillow, he had fallen unconscious.

Waking in the Weird World, as he fondly called it, he was surprised to be by a lake again. Only this wasn't the lake from before. This lake was big, beautiful, blossoming, everything the other lake had not been. This lake had trees of many kinds, growing fruits of many flavors. The water shined in the moon light, but even that did not disguise its clearness. It was very wide, and bean shaped, a smaller island in the middle. It was an oasis in all the terrible desert.

Dai continued to watch as the beings swam around, their skin glistening from the moon light. They seemed like mermaids, though they posed neither tails, nor scales .

He could feel the lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it soundlessly, but that didn't really work out.

With incredible speed, the women snapped their heads back, saw him, and swam to him.

"What are you doing here?" The one named Riku hissed.

"I...I...I don't know!" He answered truthfully.

"Right." Risa said sarcastically, clearly unbelieving. "Now, speak truth boy, or we shall punish you." She said with a snarl.

"I-I am!" He didn't know what else to say.

"Weren't you just staring at us?" Riku looked deadly, though her voice was calm.

He looked down, ashamed. "Y-yes."

"Then you know what you're doing!" Riku glared into his skull.

"I-I..." He walked right into that, and now he didn't know how to get out.

But then he was. He was sucked from the place, into its very earth, so it seemed.

* * *

He awoke in gasps, the memory of the demons hissing at him as he disappeared, down into nothing, fresh in his mind.

"Oi! Daisuke!" He heard his mother yell. "Get down here, it's time for breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled shakily.

"Well, hurry, your brother is already down here!" She yelled sternly.

Shocked at the idea of Satoshi being up before him, he looked at his bed side table. His clock read 7:45 a.m.

He fell in a tangle of sheets, as he practically flung himself from his bed.

He was gonna be late for school!

Pulling himself from the his sheet cocoon, Dai finally got himself dressed and ready for school.

Unfortunately this meant he missed breakfast.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you hadn't over slept, you wouldn't be, dobe." He laughed.

Dai instantly sobered at the thought of his dreams. This didn't go unnoticed by Satoshi, who raised an inquisitive brow.

"I had a weird dream last night." Dai mumbled down to his shoes. Satoshi looked suspicious.

"There were two girls again. Bathing in an oasis. What do you think it means?" Satoshi began to laugh. He was in full blown radical giggles within seconds.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, man that was funny!"

"What?"

"Dude, we may be twins, but we have nothing in common!"

"What's that supposed to mean Teme!"

"Dude, you're just getting hormones! Finally! That was just a wet dream."

"Huh?"

"Dear Kami! It's that bad, eh?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Daisuke was loosing his patience.

"A wet dream is a dream about a woman, or a man if you prefer..." He wiggled his eyebrows and received a not so light punch. "Ouch! Any way." Glaring at his younger (by 6 and a half minutes!) brother he continued. "Said person," He put emphasis on the last word. "Is usually in a compromising position, that you find seriously attractive. In short you jizz in your pants dude."

"Ew!" Dai looked at Satoshi with a new loss of respect. He was disgusted to say the least. How could anyone think like that? Sure he liked girls and everything, but that was just exploitation!

"Don't look so grossed out, after all, you're one of us now." Dai looked confused. "The Pussy Pleasers! Beard growers! Baby Gravy spewers! MEN!" He finished grandly. How he could be so proud while he spoke so lewdly, Dai would never know.

"Shut up ass hole. It wasn't like that any way." He shook his had. He was never going to get his brother to understand. Satoshi wasn't interested in anything outside of his own little world after all.

"Sure it wasn't." Satoshi smiled poking his twin teasingly. "And my abs don't sparkle in the sun." He laughed sarcastically. Dai looked down at his brother's slight build. He sweat dropped. Why even bother.

* * *

They arrived with time to spare.

"Satoshi-kun!" Ah crap. Satoshi turned to his inevitable fate.

"Hi Misa." He said nervously.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" She pouted.

"I was, er, busy." He covered.

"Not with another girl?" She looked so frightened, he sighed.

"No, not with another girl." He lied. Daisuke frowned. His brother was such a player, and he knew it hurt the girls Satoshi was with, but when he saw his brother lying to them, it struck a nerve.

"Well, okay then." She smiled. "Want to meet up tonight then?" She looked hopefully up at the bespectacled ladies man.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled, but Dai could tell it was only for Misa's benefit.

The warning bell rung, and Misa swiftly left to her first class.

"You shouldn't lie to them like that, it's cruel." Daisuke's voice was clipped and displeased.

"Whatever, they shouldn't expect so much from me, I am a player after all." Hearing the confession, said so casually, made Daisuke's ears prick, and his rage went skyrocketing. How was it okay for his borther to act this way?

He had to get his rage out! It was consuming him. He promptly punched his locker.

"I'm going to class." He grumbled.

Satoshi frowned. He looked at the locker. It had a dent way beyond normal, and Satoshi knew why. He sighed in defeat. He was going to have to skip class, his education for a day wasn't worth his brother's life forever.

Walking out of the building, he looked both ways. He flipped open his cell, and began to dial.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Gi-chan?" He asked the voice.

"Oh Satoshi-kun, why the sudden call? Eh, shouldn't you be in class?" Suspicion coated his grandfather's voice.

"It's important, it's about Daisuke."

His grandfather immediately took on a serious tone. "What's going on?"

"He finally made the transfer, but he's having trouble." He sighed as he prepared his next words. "Dad wont help him. Gi-chan, he, he branded him with a memory curse." He knew how severe it was to say these things over the phone, but they had to talk fast and act fast, or something terrible could happen.

"I understand, I'm on my way."

"So am I." They hung up, and Satoshi started up. He walked purposefully towards an ally, and swiftly ducked into it. Making sure the coast was clear, he removed his shirt. Saying the words he'd memorized over the months, he began to feel the familiarly delicious pain around his shoulder blades.

He cried out in agony as the first of the cracking began. It started slow, but the swift growth soon sped up in pace. Satoshi fell to the ground, knocked off balance. He managed to look up through the haze of pain, and smiled faintly as he realized the worst was nearly over. He gasped audibly as the skeletal wings finally popped into their final place. Now all that was left was the feathers.

When he first saw them grow, he had laughed. It was comical to even _think_ about! The sprouted up like little bits of cotton at first, but as time went on, the feathers began to grow smoothly and swiftly. They grew long and white out of the webbing on the wings.

He stood, slightly out of breath with his large white wings half spread behind him. He stretched them out a little, wincing in pleasure-pain as they unfurled for the first time in weeks.

Satoshi sighed, as his wings reached their full span. His sigh soon turned to a groan as he realized how compacted the space was, it would be difficult to fly out from the ally itself.

Ever so slowly, he attempted to flap his massive wings. Unsurprisingly, they barley had enough room to blow wind at cardboard boxes.

He crept over to the ally exit, the opposite side of his entrance. He saw no one, and it was pretty close to the edge of town, he reasoned.

Taking a deep breath, and one last look about, he made his slow exit, and got ready to take off. With three huge flaps, he was sky born, and speeding. His wings were powerful, and easily equaled two of his human body in span. He was like a jet in the air, his weight, and wing span giving him easy acceleration.

Arriving at his destination, he was quickly greeted, and then flanked by two men. The three walked into a massive building. They rode an elevator down 5 floors, before walking into a large circular room with an odd septigon shaped table in the center. He looked gravely at the people all sitting around the table, his eyes locking briefly with his grandfather's. He addressed the room stonily and seriously.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have much to discuss."

* * *

_** Meanwhile**_...

Daisuke couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't figure it out. It was as if his brain had exploded at the sight if his older brother flying with giant white wings from an ally way.

"AH!" He screamed in what could only be described as terrifying confusion.

* * *

**HA! I wanted to get to 2,000 words and I got to 2001! No joke! Well, I hope you liked, it, sorry it took soooo loooong! I got stuck like right after I started it. He didn't know how to get himself out, and neither did I! Update any way yes? No? Yes...?**


End file.
